Without words
by midnightfarie
Summary: Sometime words just get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Reid sat in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for Pogue to finish his physical therapy session. Caleb, Tyler, and Reid had been taking turns taking their friend to his appointments since he couldn't take himself because of his broken leg and the fact that he complete destroyed his bike in his wreck. If it had been up to Reid, Pogue could have caught a bus or a taxi, but Caleb wouldn't hear of it. Apparently the fine print of the covenant was to chauffer your crippled brother. This would be why Reid was sprawled out across several chairs moodily flipping through a magazine. He heard the door start to open and glanced over to see a girl in a wheel chair trying to back through the door while at the same time keeping it open. A seemingly simple task, appeared to be impossible as the girl somehow managed to get herself wedged into the door jam. She let out a groan of frustration before glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was around. Her eyes meet Reid's, she wasn't much to look at he quickly noted. Mousy brown hair and brown eyes. Her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles, her lips were just a little too small and her chin a little too pointy. She wasn't unattractive, just very plain. Reid didn't like plain, he liked the girls that made every head turn just by stepping into the room.

"Could you give me a hand?" the girl asked. Reid grinned.

"You sure? Looks like you're doing just fine on your own."

"I'm just gonna warn you that my pain pills are wearing off and you screw with me at your own risk." The girl replied.

Reid slowly got to his feet and made his way at a slugs pace to the door. He gave her wheel chair a jerk to get it free and rolled her into the waiting room.

"There you go."

"Thanks." The girl replied. Reid returned to his seat.

"So why are you here?" He asked looking over at the brunette. She looked at him like he was an idiot and gestured to the wheel chair. "Well, obviously, but what happened?"

"Car wreck, my pelvis got crushed." She replied curtly.

"Ouch." Reid winched.

"Yeah."

"You're not much for talking are you?"

"Nope."

The door of Dr. Wilson's, Pogue's physical therapist, office opened and Pogue hobbled out on his crutches.

"Thanks Doc." Pogue said shaking Dr. Wilson's hand.

"No problem, see you Monday!" Dr. Wilson. "Ah, Elizabeth, good to see you."

"It's Liz." The girl replied as she rolled herself into the office.

Reid watched as the door closed after her.

"Bye Liz." He whispered with a smirk.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Midnightfarie**


	2. Chapter 2

Liz lay on a table as the physical therapist gently moved one of her legs and then the other. The pain was excruciating but Liz didn't let herself cry out. She had grown accustomed to pain… it was the only thing she still felt.

"Well," Dr. Wilson said as he gently helped Liz back into her wheelchair, "You're doing as good as can be expected…"

"Meaning?" Liz pressed.

"You're injury was extremely sever Liz." He said carefully.

"And?" Liz pressed again, her voice shaking slightly.

"It's still unlikely that you will walk again…" Dr. Wilson admitted sadly. Liz looked down at legs… Pain… all kinds of pain. What had she ever done to deserve all of this?

"That's not acceptable doctor." Liz said coldly. "I did not survive all this to spend the rest of my life in a chair."

"Liz, there is only so much that the human body can recover from." Dr. Wilson said gently.

"I'm going to walk again doctor." Liz said stubbornly. "And if you're not going to get me there, then I think it's time I found a new doctor."

"Well, I can't promise you anything, but I will do the best I can." Dr. Wilson said completely flustered.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Liz replied with a tight smile. "See you tomorrow doctor."

Liz rolled to the door which Dr. Wilson quickly opened for her. Liz couldn't help but smirk a little as she made her way through the open door. She scared people, she always had. She had always known what she wanted and anything less was unacceptable. She knew that she was a bit of a Prima Donna, but it was the first time since her accident that she felt like being one. It was the first time since her accident that she felt like doing anything. She would walk again, she didn't care what it took, she would make it happen.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	3. Chapter 3

Liz rolled her wheelchair down the aisles of the Ipswich supermarket. She had a basket in her lap full of frozen dinners. As she rolled her way up to the register she notices she was stuck behind three guys, one of who was on crutches. All three of the young men were very tall, and sitting in her prison on wheels, she barely came up to their waists. The blond boy looked over and down at her smiled. She recognized him instantly as the ass from Dr. Wilson's waiting room.

"Liz, right?" The blond asked. His friends looked over to see who he was talking too. The one on the crutches nodded at her in recognition.

"That would be my name." Liz replied. "But I don't know your name."

"Reid." He replied with a smile.

"Well, Reid, I'd say it's nice to meet you… except it's not." Liz said sweetly.

"Burn!" Said the friend Liz had never seen before. Liz smiled at him, he was cute. Dark hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled back, and Liz's stomach flipped. She quickly looked away, he looked so familiar…. It was more then she could take at this point in her life. She looked down into her basket.

"I --- I forgot something." Liz said making an excuse to get away. Reid looked down into her basket.

"You mean, anything that's not frozen?" Reid inputted.

"It was so good to see you." Liz replied with a fake smile, Reid laughed.

"Hey, what did you forget? I could just go grab it for you." The other guy offered.

"Oh… Um… Some apples." Liz said as soon as it popped into her head. The guy nodded and disappeared in the direction of the produce.

"Car accident, right?" Reid asked gesturing to the wheelchair. His friend on crutches socked him in the arm.

"It's probably not her favorite topic genius." He inputted. Liz smiled at him; he was definitely more considerate than his friend.

"Yeah, it was a car crash." Liz replied.

"Wow, what happened with that?" Reid pressed.

"I was in a car… and it crashed…" Liz replied slowly. The guy on crutches chuckled.

"And here's your apples!" the friend announced as he reappeared with the bag of produce, handing it to Liz.

"Thank you…"

"Tyler." The guy filled in.

"Thank you Tyler." Liz replied.

"You're welcome." Tyler said smiling.

Liz handed her basket to the cashier and the woman rung up her items. Liz handed her a credit card when she told her the amount.

"Can I help you to your car?" Tyler offered.

"I think I can manage." Liz refused with a smile, wheeling away without another word.

"That one's just a ray of sunshine, isn't she." Reid said to his friends sarcastically, but watched the girl roll away, his interest peaked.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


End file.
